Lyra of Song
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Lyra was staying with her two best friends in a dorm. They were top students, top performers and the strongest trainers in the school of Muse. Lyra's friends were Dawn and May. All the guys want to date them but they turn them done, even the schools hotties! Why? Are they hiding something?


Chapter 1 Song One

**Disclaimer: I don't own these or anything. I got the idea for this by a wonderful fan named The Great Jay Gatsby! Even though he/she does not realize that…enjoy!**

**I don't own these songs! **

**Songs: keep holding on by Avril Lavigne**

**Cell phone ringtone: he said she said by Ashley Tisdale**

Lyra's POV: *5 years ago*

I was in the park, 10 years of age. My mp3 was hooked up to the stereo playing the music score. I waited to the beat before I started to sing. (Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne)

Lyra hummed a bit.

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side

You know I'll take your hand

Another voice joined me as the second verse happened to play.

And it feels like the end

There's no place

You know I won't give in

No, I won't give in

I smiled at the girl with blue eyes and blue hair. The chorus played and a third voice joined.

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Both me and the blue haired girl looked at the forest's entrance, there stood a girl same age as us with short brown hair and blue eyes. She was facing away from the group but sang so nicely. The blue haired girl smiled and ran and quickly brought her over. First shy, then nice…The three of us started to sing.

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late

This could all disappear

I smiled as the blue haired girl kept up with me, but the brown haired girl was a little too shy. But I tapped her hand and put my tiny fingers to my mouth and mad a smile. She smiled and joined in.

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side, I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Hear me when I say, when I say believe

Nothing's gonna change

Nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah

La da, da, da,

La da, da, da

La da, da, da, da, da, da, da ,da

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you

I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

Keep holding on

…

Keep holding on

…

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you can do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through

We'll make it through

As the song finished, the three of us looked at each other when we heard clapping. It startled the brown haired girl. I looked around and there was a crowd of kids, taller people and adults. I looked at the other two girls and we bowed. After the crowd left I turned to the two girls to say something when the blue haired girl spoke.

"Hi, I am Dawn Hikari." She looked at me and smiled.

"Lyra…Lyra Soul…" I smiled and we both looked at the brown haired girl.

"…May…Maple…" she said softly.

*Current time zone: 2013*

_Girl playin' it cool, but she's with it_

_She's lovin' the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything that he do, she gets lifted_

_Feel so wicked; lovin like wh-_

I clicked reject on my cell. It went off again, so I let it go to voice mail as I covered my face with the pillow.

"_Hey this is Lyra. I am sorry but you called at a bad time, so leave a message and I will get back to you, whenever I have the time…."_ Beep.

"Lyra! I know your ignoring the phone! Answer it! It's important!" my childhood friend Dawn shouted into the voice mail.

I groaned and I looked at the clock. It said 3:02 AM. I took my cell and answered it. "Dawn it freaking 3 in the morning…what's wrong?"

"It's May! She was accepted into Muse Private Academy! I'm checking my email now to see if I got in, you check yours too!" Dawn said. I could hear her signing into her laptop.

I groaned and lean over to my floor and picked up my laptop and put it on my lap and turned it on.

"Oh Lyra, May is calling, I'm going to three-way it." Dawn said.

"Sure." I said as I waited for my laptop to get past the loading screen.

"Hey, Ly, Dai…I can't believe it. I actually got into the Muse Private Academy…what about you two?" May said happily.

"I…got in…" Dawn said shocked and happy at the same time. "What about you Lyra?"

"Just a sec…I don't see anything from the school in my inbox." I said into my cell as I clicked refresh.

May and Dawn were talking at the same time. Then the email showed a new email…for the school. I clicked it and I got accepted? "Girls…I'm in. Can I go back to sleep now?" I yawned.

They protested and after a while of talking and filling out the emails required information for dorms, we went back to sleep.

*Time Skippie*

I sighed; I had to travel the most since I lived in Johto. May was the closest since it was in her home region, Hoenn. And Dawn was able to get the quickest way from her home in Sinnoh to Hoenn. I loaded the Boat in Olivine City, only taking my Typhlosion was the only pokemon I was allowed to bring. The rules of the campus is that you can only bring your starter or your strongest pokemon. As I carefully walked with Typhlosion onto the boat we sat in our quarters seeing as it was a very windy day. I smiled at my fire starter as he curled up on the rug. I sat there with him.

*Meanwhile in Sinnoh* Dawn's POV:

I was smiling happily as my Empoleon looked out the window of the plane to see the ocean below. My starter was the cute little Piplup, the water starter. I didn't understand the rule about only bringing your starter or strongest but whatever. I was seeing my childhood friends after almost 5 years since we had to go our separate ways, but now we can actually see each other! Everyday! Not over video chat! Not talking through letters or phone calls! Actually being face to face again! Man have I missed them! I wonder what their starters are…

Empoleon chirped a bit and I leaned over and looked out the window. I saw Hoenn, still looking the same when I first had visited.

*Meanwhile in Hoenn* May's POV:

I was pacing back a forth. My Blaziken was watching me; he tapped my shoulder and pointed to the message board hanging from the ceiling. Dawn's flight was landing! I sighed happily as I never trusted the planes, too many things could go wrong while you're in the air…

I waited in my chair now, Blaziken had made me sit. I saw a big penguin pokemon come out…I think it was a Empoleon, a water/steel type. Then I saw a girl who looked familiar, her long blue hair was to her waist. When I saw her I stood up and waved. "DAWN!"

The girl looked up and smiled and ran over. "MAY!" she jumped on to me pulling me into a hug. And me being unbalanced in heels I fell back into my chair. Our pokemon looked at each other. Blaziken was staring at Empoleon. Then the penguin pokemon held out his fin and Blaziken smiled happily and shook his fin.

"Is Lyra here yet?" Dawn asked as we were walking to pick up the baggage. Once there I looked at my watch.

"Lyra's boat should arrive by the time we arrive at the docks…" I say as I grab the bags and Blaziken helped me lot.

*Time Skippie…again*

We arrived at the docks to see a fire type pokemon looking around, it was a Typhosion. When it saw me and Dawn it came over. It stopped in front of us; I noticed it was carrying two suitcases. Then we heard a familiar voice. "TY! Where'd ya go?!"

Just then a girl with short darker brown hair and hazel eyes came off the boat and saw me and Dawn. She ran over and hugged us. "May, Dawn its great to see you guys!" She said.

"Lyra?" Dawn said shocked. "You cut your hair…" she said softly. "It looks so cute!" she said louder.

I laugh. "Come on I have a car to take us to our dorm."

"Oh, May I didn't know you drive…"Lyra said.

I shrugged and we laughed and went to my car and we returned our pokemon and got in.

**This is the longest chapter so far owo**

**Will the guys come in the next chapter? Why is there a collect guard following the girls on the campus to the dorms? The girls are desired by all the guys from freshman to seniors? But they turn down all the guys…even the school hotties! But why? Do they have a secret that they aren't sharing?**


End file.
